


【Sterek】The Future The Now

by HEANDME



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HEANDME/pseuds/HEANDME
Summary: 开头碎碎念：cp预警，不适速退：Sterek，Sheriff & Melissa，Peter & Chris，Scott & Malia，Corey & Mason，Ethan & Jackson，Thiam（排名按出场先后）cp向其实并不明显，因为很多都是一句话提及，所以我只打了“sterek”的tag，哪怕sterek也只是活在漫无目的的对话里（说是细品，其实就是我写不出来而已/(ㄒoㄒ)/~~）其实有一个别称我认为更符合全文主旨——《下面请您欣赏相声：‘现在我们都混成了什么熊样儿’ 表演者：Stiles，Derek》各种背景均来源于主创们，我只负责添加细节以便串联起来（说白了就是强行拉cp）有私设，比如Derek还是Alpha，其它的bug（因为我至今还没舍得看6B）就也算是吧。开玩笑的，欢迎指导捉虫少狼“久”周年快乐，大家都要一直走下去呀！
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 1





	【Sterek】The Future The Now

**Author's Note:**

> 开头碎碎念：
> 
> cp预警，不适速退：
> 
> Sterek，Sheriff & Melissa，Peter & Chris，Scott & Malia，Corey & Mason，Ethan & Jackson，Thiam（排名按出场先后）
> 
> cp向其实并不明显，因为很多都是一句话提及，所以我只打了“sterek”的tag，哪怕sterek也只是活在漫无目的的对话里（说是细品，其实就是我写不出来而已/(ㄒoㄒ)/~~）
> 
> 其实有一个别称我认为更符合全文主旨——《下面请您欣赏相声：‘现在我们都混成了什么熊样儿’ 表演者：Stiles，Derek》
> 
> 各种背景均来源于主创们，我只负责添加细节以便串联起来（说白了就是强行拉cp）
> 
> 有私设，比如Derek还是Alpha，其它的bug（因为我至今还没舍得看6B）就也算是吧。开玩笑的，欢迎指导捉虫
> 
> 少狼“久”周年快乐，大家都要一直走下去呀！

**The Future The Now**

以下正文：

Derek即将看完一本书的时候，他听到了Stiles那辆除了喇叭哪儿都响的破，不是，是名为Roscoe的吉普车的声音。

Derek不怎么顾及形象地窝在沙发里，听着楼下传来不大的关车门声，脑海里描绘着Stiles脸上那副小心翼翼又爱惜的神情。他不禁嗤笑一声，无法想象如果有天那辆车终于架不住各路迫害彻底散架的时候，Stiles会不会难过地像是一位在婚礼上眼睁睁地看着混小子把自家宝贝姑娘领走的老父亲。

得益于FBI高效的培训和永远没什么安生日子的Beacon Hill，Stiles以超乎常人的速度飞奔上来并拉开了那扇浓浓重金属风的大门，结果就看到了Derek还未收回去的笑容。

“怎么，看个漫画都能高兴成这样？说真的，对于你这种无业游‘狼‘来说，我还真担心哪天你就变成漫画手办不撒手的死宅了。”嘴上功夫永远处于霸主地位的Stiles手上也是没闲着，精准地把他那一大串钥匙稀里哗啦地扔到那张意大利茶几上，又“登登登”地跑到楼上换衣服去了。

Derek早就习惯了对方没事儿就爱损自己几句的臭毛病，装作什么都没听见的样子起身将手里那本Stiles的珍藏放回了书柜中，又板板正正地坐回了沙发上。

Stiles很快也晃悠了下来，躺到沙发上，还嚣张又自然地枕在了Derek腿上。

脱下警服换好居家服的他，看起来和几年前没什么区别。那时的Stiles，对他们这群超自然生物一知半解，靠着互联网和奇奇怪怪的道听途说，满怀热情又不由分说地挤了进来，并且一路得寸进尺地蹭到了Derek的身旁。当然，这件事儿如果要Stiles来说的话，他至少会扔给Derek50%的责任，毕竟当年那个就差直接在脸上写 “杀人犯”字样的坏脾气Alpha，心里要是没点儿小九九，能放任一个聒噪的少年在他眼前来回折腾吗？

Derek把手轻轻放在Stiles额头上，难得温和地问着：“今天没和警长一起吃晚餐吗？”

Stiles故作伤心地哼哼着，“你猜怎么着？我爸居然丢下我去给Melissa送饭了。亏得我还怕他孤单想陪他一起吃饭，甚至连咱俩的烛光晚餐都放弃了！”

Derek才不会在Stiles说这种话的时候一味附和，天知道自从他俩在一起之后，Stiles有多关心他老爸后半生的幸福，有一阵儿还病急乱投医地介绍了不少人过去，没想到最后他爸还是和Melissa走到了一起。

“这简直就是在玩弄我的感情，有段儿时间我还以为Melissa会和Mr.Argent在一起呢。当然，她和我爸也非常般配，毕竟这么多年也培养出了深厚的感情。” 从Stiles的语气中不难听出他的欣喜，可他就是喜欢念叨这些东西，没办法。“对了，说到Mr.Argent，你知道他现在在哪儿吗？我好像很久都没有见到他了。”

“巴黎。”

“哦。诶？你怎么知道……等等，我记得你之前告诉我说Peter去了巴黎，对吧？” Stiles像是知道了什么惊天大秘密，震惊又了然的表情和当初发现Derek对色诱Danny十分有效时一比简直是有过之而无不及。

Derek不知道自己该为一时的嘴快感到懊悔，还是该为伴侣无比机敏的头脑感到骄傲。他在Stiles的注视下，小幅度地点了点头。

“我的天，不是吧？” Stiles眼神有些空洞地盯着天花板，脑海里胡乱闪过Hale和Argent两家各种相爱相杀的历史。这种事儿他当然不会和Derek说，以前是怕被那个暴力无比的家伙再按到方向盘上，现在是不想挑开他心里那道难以痊愈的伤疤。但是这种事情真的很难不让他加以疯狂吐槽，这种超自然罗密欧与朱丽叶的故事就跟每年的保留节目一样反复上演，不管是Derek和Kate，Scott和Allison，还是现在结果未知的Peter和Chris。再说了，也不知道当初是哪个阴险狡诈故作高深的家伙，有机会就拿这件事儿明里暗里地讽刺他的两位Alpha。现在，真香了吧？

“呵呵，好一个‘开启新生活’，合着他老人家这是寻思着第二春呢？” Stiles翻了个白眼儿，拼尽全力不去想象任何有关Peter·Hale谈恋爱的事情，那简直就是精神污染。

Derek也想着赶紧跳过这个诡异的话题，又出声儿问道：“Scott呢？最近没跟你联系吗？”

“别提那个重色轻友的家伙了，说什么‘要缓解压力，少逞英雄’，分明就是为了带着Malia去夏威夷享受二人世界，还把Beacon Hill这个烂摊子甩给咱们。这不，前几天跟我说和Malia一起重回自然去了，现在也不知道在哪个岛上狩猎小鹿、采摘野果呢。”提起Malia，本来对Scott撂挑子行为有些不满的Stiles，一下子闪耀起了他那满满的母性光芒，“不过也是，Malia之前总跟个被人类社会规则弄得束手束脚的囚徒一样，也应该找个地方发泄发泄，释放天性什么的。”

Derek静静地等待着下文，就听到Stiles“噗”的一声笑了出来。

“我现在特别好奇，如果和skinwalker一起惩恶扬善、大杀四方的Kira回到了这里，那Scott得面对一个什么级别的修罗场。你说Kira会不会直接拿着她的刀追着那个家伙满山跑？哈，那可有的看了，到时候我一定得录下来，以后绝对有大用处。”

Derek看着眉飞色舞的Stiles，拒绝参与到这种有损Alpha形象的话题中。不管Scott有多蠢（这是不争的事实），但他好歹是个true Alpha，如果连他都被撵着打，这要是传出去，那他们其他这些狼人在别的超自然生物眼中的形象得成什么样儿？唉，就知道跟着一帮青少年混没得前途。

这时，本来还在说笑的Stiles猛地侧过了身。

笑话，这么多年Derek要是还能被Stiles那一惊一乍看似毫无关联的脑回路吓到，那他可算是白活了。

Stiles看起来不知道被什么冒犯到了，气鼓鼓地像个小河豚一样，还伸出他的手指不安分地戳着Derek结实的腹肌。

“一说到离开这里我就来气，Liam还记得吧？就是当初在车里还得我帮着你一块儿忽悠的那个崽子。”

Derek有些不好意思地回应着，谁能想到他家祖传的咒语也被Peter搞得那么不靠谱了。不过他的确对Liam印象挺深刻的，不仅是因为对方差点儿把他掐死在车厢里，也是因为之前他在更衣室里替Scott“教训”过那个脾气过于暴躁的Beta，没准儿车里那段儿也算是Liam的一点点报复。

“嗯，他不是在学校里当球队的助理教练吗？”

“我现在一想到他就一个头两个大！当初，说是要认真打球，非得留下来和教练折磨那帮新来的小孩儿。提到教练我就不得不再多说一句，这么多年你难道不觉得他才是Beacon Hill的大Boss吗？铁打的教练,流水的超自然球队，他才是那种表面装作什么都不知道其实就靠着每年新来的狼崽子们给他拿下一个又一个奖杯的幕后黑手！”

“Stiles。”Derek好笑地叫了他一声。

“对对对，回到Liam。去年，他突然闹着要去伦敦找Hayden，成天的去兽医诊所骚扰我和Mason,弄得Corey那么好的脾气都忍不住隐身揍了他一顿。”

“就是你天天说要去诊所研究Deaton留下的笔记那段时间？”

“对！先声明我这不是自夸，但我和Mason怎么着也得上是咱们pack里最聪明的几个人之一了吧，按理说不到仨月就能整理完的笔记，愣是让Liam给搅和得弄了小半年。我甚至都一度怀疑我的智商了！” Stiles愤愤地说着，随即抬头看了眼正在心里给Liam又记了笔账的Derek，继续道：“不过说真的，有机会你还是应该和Mason交流交流，他最近在研究心理学和神学，没准儿还能顺带着提升一下你的智力水平。我认为他才是那种正经八百的好学生，至少不会在经济学期中考试的最后一题里详细陈述包皮手术的发展历史。”

Derek依旧装作听不懂Stiles对他智力的嘲讽，也半点儿不想同情Stiles的经济学老师兼球队教练，仅仅是用一声一点儿都不严肃的低吼作为回应。“然后呢？别跟我说你不愿意他们离开这里去追求自己的生活。”

“当然不是！”Stiles极力证明自己的开明，一点儿也不别扭的就把自己摆在了家长的位置上。不过也是，这么多年下来，别的不说，他那“狼群老妈子”的称号可算是坐实了。

“为了替Liam打听Hayden的消息，省得他脑子一热奔着伦敦就去了，到那儿再跟没头苍蝇似的一通乱找，我连Jackson都拜托了，那可是Jackson·freaking asshole·Whitemore啊！” Stiles郁闷地在沙发上扭来扭去，“你又不是想象不到，每次给他打电话除了我说‘滚吧，混蛋’的前一句是有用的信息，其它的就没有一句话不是他在损我的，也不知道他哪儿找那么些词儿！你说说你们，都是些什么奇奇怪怪的加成？除了多了双狗狗眼、脾气更加暴躁、浑身变得毛茸茸以外，难道还能让嘴变毒？那怎么不见Scott能多说几句有用的！”

这也就是Derek习惯了Stiles的无差别扫射不跟他计较，否则只要他一撒手，Stiles准得来个空中转体540°外加脸部和地板的亲密接触。

Stiles也难得见好就收，回过身来搂着Derek的腰闷闷地继续说道：“凭什么那个混蛋家伙能和Ethan享受着土豪一点儿也不质朴却十分枯燥的生活？好歹你也算是个开跑车、住豪宅的有钱人，怎么咱俩的生活就这么朴实无华惊险刺激啊？”

Derek抿了抿嘴，再次对Stiles的口是心非感到心累，你说这种情况到底哄是不哄？毕竟现在这种生活方式是他俩都觉得最为舒适的。

如果Stiles毕业的时候决定留在华盛顿，FBI和CIA都是随他挑的，没准儿他早就能公报私仇地来回来去指使着Mr.McCall了，甚至还很有可能成为一位级别保密、出门明处暗处备好了几十个特工的“小”头头了，毕竟当年他以实习生的身份就能参与到危险的外勤任务中去，尽管那个任务是逮捕Derek。但Derek不得不承认他真的很佩服Stiles，也不知道对方究竟是用了什么办法，还是说干脆堵着他的上司连说了三天三夜，反正现在Derek那 “累累前科”不仅销得一干二净，在某种程度上还成为了警局的编外人员。

“如果敬业的副警长大人愿意把他以前堆积的那些假期一块儿放了，我想我们还是有机会放松一下的。”Derek最终还是决定无情地揭穿对方工作狂的面目。他一开始也没想到，看起来毛毛躁躁、一点儿也不安分的Stiles，真正到警局工作起来竟然那么专注而疯狂。以前Stiles总是念叨警长加班的时候拿垃圾食品果腹，一点儿都不顾及自己的身体。现在他自己倒好，干脆直接不吃了，要不是Derek在发现之后强行给他喂饭，秉持着“忠诚、勇敢、正直”的Stiles可能就要先一步被胃病给打趴下了。

“休假咱俩又能到哪儿去？远渡重洋是别想了，去其它州咱也没什么可做的呀。Cora已经过上自己的小日子了，Lydia也是一心只读圣贤书，开启了她早日捧得菲尔茨奖的研究生涯。”说到爱慕了十多年结果最后喜提闺蜜的Lydia，Stiles还是忍不住想多夸几句，哪怕此时此刻他枕着的这只大酸狼又要变酸了他也要夸。“上个假期她不是没回来么，你猜她去干什么了？”

“……解决历史上的难题？”Derek敷衍地回答着。

“错！大错特错！她跟我说她居然看到有人真的听信了网上的谣言，以为喝消毒水能包治百病，所以她决定抽空儿研究一下生物医学，促进人类大脑发育的那种。结果前些天，她顺手就把一种新的疫苗弄出来了！厉害吧？” Stiles骄傲得好像是他自己的成就一样，蜜糖色的大眼睛亮晶晶地盯着Derek，活像是一只撒着娇、等待夸奖的小狐狸。“我觉得吧，以后肯定会有以她命名的奖项，Lydia·Martin奖！授予那些对拯救人类生命和推动社会科学发展具有双重贡献的人。”

Derek心里有些失落。的确，往常他们面对生命威胁时，Derek·Hale不属于“聪明的军师”小队，更多时候他是靠着经验和自己的直觉办事，说得不好听了其实就是在充当打手和肉盾。Stiles则和他不同，虽然武力值不足，但是正如Lydia所说，Stiles才是每次解决问题的人，他们这群人没了Stiles，就像没了主心骨一样，只能被动地走一步看一步。

Stiles听到Derek没出声儿，仰起头又看到对方面无表情的cool guy脸，不过那低垂着的仿佛叛徒一样的眉毛还是让Stiles觉察到了Derek的低落。

他随意地挥挥手，说到：“她真的是太完美了，所以没事儿就爱嫌弃我。还是你好，既能听得懂我说的，又没法儿反驳我，嘿嘿。”

Derek知道这是安慰，也知道自己在钻牛角尖，略带歉意地笑笑，提醒Stiles：“还是回到Liam吧。”

“对对对，你看我就说你有用吧？还能记得我是从哪儿开始跑题的。” Stiles得意地抬手拍了拍Derek的脸颊，有些恨铁不成钢地继续吐槽着Liam。

“我好不容易从Jackson那里得知了Hayden的消息，什么这几年的经历啊生活工作啊，最重要的当然是现在的情感状况。没想到前几天和Liam一提，他居然告诉我他又不想走了！说‘去了也不一定有结果，还不如保留美好的初恋回忆’这些屁话，那我不是白让Jackson挤兑，不是，那我不白费力气了么？”

“为什么他又突然不想走了？”Derek记得Stiles之前跟自己说过，Liam还是很爱那个女孩的，甚至还差点儿，准确的说是“几乎”，因为女孩的死把Scott给杀了。

“因为Theo·Raeken！” Stiles眯着眼睛，语气不善地说到，“谁不知道他那点儿花花肠子。之前老跟撩骚似的给Scott发短信，先是希望能接纳他，后来干脆说哪怕他能帮上忙。结果呢？每次一来还不是死皮赖脸地跟着Liam，什么真情流露，我看就是骚话一箩筐，说着说着就把Liam那个纯情的崽儿给拐走了！”

现在好了，都不用等到Roscoe溘然长逝的那一天，Derek就可以看到Stiles“伤心老父亲”的一面了。同时他也暗暗提醒自己，最近千万小心点儿，别在Stiles鼓捣附子草的时候凑上去，要不一不小心倒霉的还是他自己，唉，太难了。

“我反正是不管了，以后Liam爱找谁找谁去，我要是再操心他的终身大事，就让我，就让你维持一个月狼型变不回来！”

“为什么是我？”无辜的Derek皱了皱他无辜的眉毛，很是自然地接了一句，“再说了，要真是那样的话，到时候辛苦的还不是你？”

Stiles的脸以肉眼可见的速度变得通红，一向嘴炮属性max的他卡了壳，重重地咽了口口水，也不敢直视Derek，结结巴巴地说到：“你，你瞎说什么呢？大色狼！”

“我要是一个月的狼型，弄得家里到处都是毛还不得你收拾，所以，”一点儿也不无辜的Derek百分之一千暗示性地拍了拍Stiles的腰，“你以为呢？”

“……哈，哈，我以为你是说等你变成了哈士奇拆完家之后还得我去买家具，要不还能是什——哈欠~”送到一半的白眼被翻腾着的困倦所打断，Stiles只得伸手拧了下Derek的腰以表达自己的不满。可惜Alpha的身材好得跟和封面男模一样，腰间没有一点的赘肉供Stiles折磨，因此在Derek眼里，躺在他腿上的小狐狸一边打着哈欠、眼角泛起点点泪花，一边愤愤地用手指在他身上捏了一下，跟挠痒痒似的，也直直地挠到了他的心尖。

“这么困了就上去睡吧，明明是你挑了好久的床，结果买回来之后也不见你怎么躺。”嘴上这么说着，Derek却也将温暖厚实的手掌罩在Stiles的肚子上。

“那怎么行？说好的今晚是电影马拉松之夜，我可不能把你一个人扔下。” Stiles也顺势侧身把Derek的胳膊搂在怀里，活像一只慵懒的树袋熊。

“要不你先睡，一会儿我再叫醒你？”

“嗯，我在沙发上眯一会儿就行，” Stiles胡乱地用手在脸上抹了一把，又小声地问道，“想好一会儿看什么了吗？”

“《蝙蝠侠》？”Derek其实不是很在意看什么，因为之前的每一次，Stiles都熬不了多久就念叨着剧情睡着了，Derek也体谅他的工作辛苦 ~~和不再年轻的身体~~ ，只好自己一个人看完整个系列，向“宅狼”的人设又迈进一步。

“明明刚才我回来的时候还看到你对着美国队长的漫画开心得狗牙都快龇出来了，这会儿又要看蝙蝠侠的电影，呵，男人。” 睡意泛滥的Stiles丝毫没有意识到把自己也搭了进去，凭着最后一点儿顽强的意志和Derek说道：“对了，也许下周我就可以休假了，到时候咱们可以把老宅修缮修缮，如果你愿意的话……新添点儿什么或者按照以前的样子，看你喜欢怎样……总归也要有个家的样子，别搁置在树林里弄得跟诱惑青少年探险的鬼屋似的……”

Derek有没有说过，他真的是太爱Stiles料理琐碎的样子了。平凡普通却又温馨得让他感到不可思议，这和他童年时家庭所给予的美好不尽相同。Talia虽然是他的母亲，但身为族群里统领全局的Alpha，在日常生活当中到底也是雷厉风行、略显强势的。而他的父亲相比之下就十分随和了，大多时候都是乐乐呵呵地笑着表示同意Talia的想法，对于他和Laure的一些小顽皮，也总是雷声大雨点小地口头教育。（Peter就别提了，总也没比Derek大几岁，不带着他四处惹祸、到头来还得让自己背黑锅，Derek就觉得万事大吉了）。

Derek很少，甚至可以说是从来没有遇见过Stiles这种人。不管是之前他们经历的种种危险（Derek还是忍不住要对此嗤之以鼻，呵，少年），还是现在两人生活中的大事小情，Stiles总是最后拿主意的那个，但他的决定也一直在尽力照顾到每一个人。就像刚才他提议要修缮Hale家老宅一样，明明对于Derek来说有些先斩后奏，但同时Stiles也把最重要的选择权交给Derek——是怀念曾经美好的恢复原样，还是忘掉过往伤痛的焕然一新。

也许Hale家烧毁的祖宅并没有那么重要，Derek想到。从前他把那比作自己的心，破败但也密不透风地很难再接纳其他什么。但现在他的心里，不止拥有了他此生的伴侣，也同样迎来了亲人和朋友。可能是他太久没有回到森林深处独自悼念了，不知道那曾经火光冲天的炼狱，如今仅凭一方焦土也长出了嫩芽与鲜花。

但无论是哪种选择，Derek都知道，他已经找到了他过去、现在与未来，最最渴求的。

Derek低头看着Stiles放松惬意的睡颜，带有几分虔诚地在Stiles的额头上轻轻一吻。

“晚安。”他说到。

随即又默默在心里补上，“吾爱。”

**Author's Note:**

> 结尾再叨叨：
> 
> 我本来想好了一段儿，但又不知道该加在那里，就放在这里吧，如果还有人愿意看的话。
> 
> （如果有大佬愿意帮忙指点修改，那真的是万分感谢ヾ(≧▽≦*)o）
> 
> “ 这几年，他们迎来送往的，见证了周围人和物的变化。族群里注入的新鲜血液，沸腾着青涩的活力。只要一个电话就能瞬间聚齐的那些如今天各一方的兄弟姐妹和可靠盟友。当然，他们也不可避免地送走了一些人，朋友、爱人、亲人，哪怕是给予他们过于残酷的成长经历的敌人。可无论多么地痛苦悔恨，都无法修改已经落笔写成的结局。
> 
> 唯一不变的，也是他们一直坚持着的，是他们携手前行、并肩战斗的决心。
> 
> Beacon Hill面冷心热的狼人头子和聪明绝顶的副警长，当然得是这里最明亮、最挺拔的灯塔，也将是每一位苦恼于自己的与众不同，又或是因此而受到种种不公的人们的引路者。”
> 
> 最后的最后，希望我的一点点努力可以给大家带来放松、愉悦。
> 
> 祝安好ヾ ^_^♪


End file.
